


Your fading light, your growing shadows

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Death Note, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Let’s Write Sherlock Challenge 17: Crossovers and Fusions!, Pre and Post Reichenbach, mentions of Mrs. Hudson - Freeform, mentions of Yagami Light, mentions of ryuk, mentions of the Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said: shut up!” Shouted John as he slammed one of his fists on the wall. Sherlock flinched, knowing it must’ve hurt a lot, but not daring again to open his mouth. “How could you do that? How could… you do the same thing? How, Sherlock?” </p><p>A short angst fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your fading light, your growing shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dears!
> 
> So, this is part of "Let's Write Sherlock", challenge 17: crossover!
> 
> I'm really into Death Note now, so I thought of doing some with them. Just you know: Sherlock fights Kira and wins (he is L here) and John is not so happy about it.
> 
> Many thanks to Ariane and her lovely transcript: http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/30648.html
> 
> Link to the challenge: http://letswritesherlock.tumblr.com/post/102320257160/the-votes-are-in-and-you-all-have-chosen-for-lets
> 
> I hope you all like it!
> 
> Jane.

“Were you out of your mind?” John stormed as soon as he and Sherlock came back to the flat. “You could’ve died!”

Sherlock only looked behind his shoulder for briefly moment, then proceeded to hang his own coat. “Hardly, John.”, he said as he rolled up his sleeve. “Since it’s been a very stressful day _for you_ , I’ll ask Mrs. Hudson to make some tea. No, maybe not. It’s better to do that myself, I need something seven percent stronger-”

“Shut up”, said John with a low voice, his body trembling and his fists clenched as he looked with narrowed eyes to Sherlock. “Do shut up. Now.”

No one dared to move for one moment.

“John, this wasn’t…”

“I said: shut up!” Shouted John as he slammed one of his fists on the wall. Sherlock flinched, knowing it must’ve hurt a lot, but not daring again to open his mouth. “How could you do that? How could… you do the same thing? How, Sherlock?” He clenched even more his fists. “I’m always taking you away from trouble. Since the first time we met, I’m saving your arse from being killed just because you need to show off. ” John felt his own knees giving up, so he sat on the sofa and held his face with both hands. “We were dealing with human forces then. Deductions and arresting solved almost everything. But this?” He smirked with a sarcastic expression. “We were dealing with something not human, Sherlock. A man who can kill with just a face and a name. How could you introduce yourself to him so lightly? Were you so sure of your own abilities?”

“John”, Sherlock tried to answer with a soft voice. “My name and my face are really known to the public now. It wouldn’t make any difference.”

“He didn’t know you were the L.”

“It would be a matter of time.”

“You could’ve used this time to defeat him!” The doctor said weakly. “I saw The Note and the Shinigami. They were real. And it still scares me that some god of this sort exists, but…”

“Try to think about it as in Baskerville, John: a mirage, an illusion. And death comes to us all.”

They both kept silence for one moment.

“So this is it then?”

“What?” Sherlock asked, curious. He sat beside the doctor and waited.

“This is how you will ever face life, right? A continuous path to death.”

“Am I wrong?”

Again, the silence.

“Please don’t make any tea for me, I’m not in the mood for it.” Said John with a gloomy voice, standing up and heading to his own bedroom.

“Wait.”

The doctor stopped, but didn’t turn around.

“You never should let your heart rule your head, John.”

He nodded.

“I know. I’ll be aware of that in the future.”

Sherlock kept on his spot for a long time, letting the gears of his head keep running. There was a bigger trait than a magic note which could kill you almost instantly with only a name and a face.

Moriarty was coming - again. And with him, Sherlock knew, the final problem.

* * *

** Some months later, post Reichenbach **

“There’s stuff that you wanted to say, but didn’t say it.” Said John’s therapist, Ella, as the rain poured outside the window.

“Yeah.”

“Say it now.”

John remembered Sherlock’s grave. The black stone. The white words - Sherlock Holmes - written on it. The peaceful garden.

Then the flashes of the rooftop. The tears. The blood.

_You knew, didn’t you, Sherlock? You knew this would happen.‘Death comes to us all’. You knew you would leave me and you couldn’t trust me, you couldn’t have my help._

_You couldn’t stop it!_

“No”, finally answered John, trying to hold back his tears. “Sorry. I can’t.”

 

 


End file.
